Pickup Lines & Serenades
by imlivingproof
Summary: Jasey and Kelley score front row tickets day-of to the last show of the Big Time Summer Tour. With the signs they brought to the concert, the two meet much luck and get the concert experience of a life time.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Big Time Rush related ideas or characters, all non-fiction items are used fictionally, and all other characters and aspects are my own. :)_

It was the last show of the Big Time Summer Tour. My friend, Kelley, and I were able to score front row tickets last minute after checking StubHub, and we got to the venue early to attempt to meet the guys. Upon arriving near the bus parking, security told us we had just missed them. Thinking that security was lying just to get us to leave, we waited around, but still met no success.

From where we were waiting outside, we heard the sound check start and Kelley started hyperventilating. "Listen to Logan," Kelley said. She brought both hands to her chest, over her heart, and took in another deep breath. "He sounds_ flawless_!"

I shook my head. Kelley was in love with Logan Henderson, despite her having a boyfriend. I, however, was single as could be, and was able to fan girl over Kendall Schmidt as much as I wanted to without anyone giving me a hard time about it. They were currently sound checking "Windows Down." The little acoustic thing they did with it during the sound check always drove me crazy. I was a sucker for acoustic versions, and acoustic music in general.

Doors opened about two hours later. We decided not to buy merch, because we had attended more shows on this tour, which resulted in Kelley buying almost $300 worth of merch. I just went with a t-shirt, laminate and the hockey jersey. That was still crazy expensive, but that was at my relatives expense, since I had received the money for my birthday. Being thankful for that, and that we found front row tickets day-of for much less than face value, we made out way to our seats, and we were front and center.

"See, this is why we made signs," Kelley said as she took hers out of her Big Time Rush backpack, which made her look much younger than she actually was. We knew that security made people throw away signs at this venue, so we rolled up our smaller-than-usual signs as tight as we could, stuck them at the bottom of our bags and snuck them into the concert.

Kelley's sign read, "Logan, I think you're a little freak!" while mine read, "ReeL BallerZ want me WORLDWIDE!" However, because I am Jasey and every one of my Rusher friends knew me for my Big Time Rush related pick-up lines, the back read "HEY KENDALL! Let's WOOHOO with all the WINDOWS DOWN!"

Hash-tag, sorry I'm not sorry.

The concert started, and for whatever reason, the setlist was different tonight. The songs seemed out of order and it didn't hit me until I realized they were going to play Windows Down next. They were starting the whole "which side can WOOHOO better" bit, and I remembered that Windows Down was towards the end of the show, not early on. However, Windows Down was one of my favorite songs, and I didn't mind it being played so early.

"Wait, whoa," Kendall said. He looked down at the front row, and made eye contact with me. He shot me a wink out of no where. Then, I remembered had actually taped my sign to the barricade in front of me so I didn't have to hold it, but I didn't realize I had the pick-up line side facing them.

"Oh dear," I said while bringing my hands up to my face. I was known for my Big Time Rush pick-up lines, but the idea of any of the guys reading them made me blush. Hardcore.

"Your face is red," Kelley said, while poking my cheek. I turned to her sharply, and she started laughing.

"Okay!" Kendall said with a laugh. "We're going to do things a little differently tonight," he said into the microphone. He was still eyeballing me and my sign. Next thing you know, he was hopping down from the stage and was in the space between the barricade and the stage. This was where I was thankful for seated concerts. The people behind me couldn't run up and smash me against the barricade in the hopes of even Kendall seeing them. "Who wants to dance on stage with us?" he asked enthusiastically. His arms fell to his side, he removed one of his ear pieces, and walked over to me. "I think you do." He shot my another wink and I smiled. Kendall Schmidt, you knew how to drive me crazy and you didn't even know me. Just STOP-

Hammer time? It was just hitting me that Kendall Schmidt was inviting me to dance on stage with him. I felt Kelley pushing me up against the barricade to try and get me to talk, but that was no use. Kendall was already standing on the little platform the barricades had, taking me by my hands and pulling me over.

"Wait!" I called out before we hit the stage. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me. "I can't be on stage without my friend!" I turned around and saw Kelley, cheering me on. "Can she come with?" Kendall turned to the stage and was motioning for Logan to come over. The whole process happened again with Kelley, Kelley's sign and Logan.

We were on stage. Kelley and I were on stage with Big Time Rush. No one was kidding when you couldn't see anything because of the stage lights. James and Carlos went to grab a few more girls, and that's when the music started.

At first, Kelley and I didn't know what to do. We weren't the best dancers, and when I did dance, it was usually with a guy. At a club. It was so awkward, and I didn't want to dance that way in front of everyone, especially since there were fans under the age of twelve in the crowd.

Kelley and I exchanged a look of confusion, and that's when I felt Kendall's hand grab mine. He pulled me away from Kelley and spun me around. It was his line of the song. "I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight…" He once again made eye contact with me."Woohoo with all the windows down? How about woohoo with all the pants down?" he said with his part was over. My jaw dropped, and he pulled me towards him once again.

Who knew Kendall could be sexual towards his fans.

The song ended and my moment with Kendall was over. Hash-tag sad life.

However, the moment wasn't over. Worldwide was playing next. Again, I said that I found the setlist to be confusing and way different. Maybe they were just changing it up for the last show. Before I even had the chance to step away from Kendall, he grabbed my hand once again and told me to stay on stage.

"Wait-" I said, but was cut off.

"I know, you can't experience all of this without your friend," Kendall said. He pointed towards Logan. I turned around and saw Kelley standing next to him. They were arranging their stools and Kendall placed what would be my stool next to his. James and Carlos went into the crowd to pick their Worldwide girls. I sat next to Kendall and Bri sat on the other side of me, which was another weird thing.

From left to right, it was usually Carlos, Logan, James and Kendall, but that wasn't the case tonight. Were they switching it up tonight only?  
"So, what's your name?" Kendall asked. "You'd think that'd be the first thing I ask you, but nope. I defy the laws of logic at these concerts."

I laughed. "Don't worry about it. My name's Jasey."

"Hello everyone, meet Jasey!" he said into the microphone while turning to the crowd. "I'm sure you all just saw her lovely dancing on stage."

"Oh dear…" I brought my hands up to my face once more. I didn't want to even think about dancing on stage with Big Time Rush because of how idiotic I must've seemed. Kendall started laughing and I felt his hands wrap around my wrists as he tried to get me to uncover my face.

"Don't worry, you're actually a good dancer!" he said. I tuned to face him and he smiled, his dimples appeared. The look in his vibrant green eyes convinced me that he was being sincere.

The sound was screwing up. Kelley and I turned to each other, confused as to what was happened. Anything and everything about tonight's concert was extremely weird and off. Figures it would be the last show where sound would screw up. However, screwed up sound while being on stage with Big Time Rush just meant more time with Big Time Rush, and I was going to take advantage of that. I turned to Kendall once again. "So, how are you Mr. Schmidt?"

"I'm doing very well, lovely," he said. "Nice pick up line, did you come up with it?" I nodded proudly. The thought of having the guys read any of my pick-up lines made me embarrassed, but look where they landed me tonight. I was on stage, next to my celebrity crush. "I read the other side, too. How do you know about Reel Ballerz?!"

I started laughing, remembering when I found out about the posts on that paint balling website. Everything was so wrong with Kendall's spelling and grammar at the time. "The internet is forever, Kendall!"

Logan and Kelley joined in our conversation. They were still trying to fix the sound and in the midst of all of that, we all got caught in a conversation full of laughs and new inside jokes. It took about ten minutes to get everything in order, and that's when the song finally started.

The feeling of being on stage with my favorite band was a feeling I didn't want to forget. My adrenaline level was high, despite it being a slow song, and my emotions were flying through the roof. During the bridge of the song was when Kendall kissed me on the cheek, and that's when the tears started forming. Anything and everything was perfect. I wasn't expecting much out of this concert, since nothing special happened at the other concerts we went to on this tour, and it was all just hitting me that this was happening.

_I must be dreaming..._ I thought to myself. This was just perfect.

The song ended, and we all got off of our stools. I went in for a hug from Kendall. Tomorrow I knew I was going to wake up and have the worst case of post-concert depression.

"It was nice meet you," Kendall said with a smile. "I will be seeing you around, definitely." He slipped a piece of paper into my pocket, which I assumed had his number on it, and we hugged one more. I didn't want to let go of him, and I didn't want to let go of his hand. I didn't want this concert to end, but he had to leave for a quick change. The most of the lights were turned off, and I felt his hand slip away from mine.

All of a sudden, I couldn't see anything. Everything was… gone. There wasn't a crowd in front of me, there was no stage and Kelley was out of sight. That's when the obnoxious, loud noises started.

My eyes flew open and I was in my bed. My phone was ringing and I simply ignore the phone call. I was surrounded by the familiar pink walls of my bed room and my zebra print comforter was over me. I looked to my side and my textbooks were next to me. My pen was still uncapped and the sentence I was writing in my binder was incomplete. I had fallen asleep while doing my homework.

That meant one thing.

Everything I just experienced wasn't real. I guess I really was dreaming.


End file.
